Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World/Hero Book/Chapter 3
Synopsis The story begins with an amnesiac Neptune and fights the tutorial dogoo and loses. Neptune realizes that she is probably just a regular villager. In Westwind Valley Outskirts, Neptune sets up her village. Noire and Blanc are travelling in this rgion and find this village. They believe to be suspicious that a village is here. Noire believes this place might have a clue to their memories. They cannot let that pass. Noire sees a villager and decides to greet her. The villager (Neptune), says that this is Nep Village. Noire understands as she can see from the signboard. Blanc tells Noire not to bother as she is just an NPC and that is all she can say. The villager continues to say "This is Nep Village." Noire is not sure that she is an NPC considering how energetic she is when they start the conversation. Regardless, Noire thinks they could try exploring this village. The villager continues to say "This is Nep Village." leading Blanc to tell her to shut up. Noire and Blanc come across a weapons store. Blanc notes that this is a shabby village but perhaps they can find some useful equipment in there. They find a Weapon Saleswoman (Neptune) who corrects herself before saying "This is Nep Village". Noire and Blanc begin to get annoyed as they realize that this is the same person. Noire asks if she was just outside just now. The weapon saleswoman ignores the question saying that their goods are over here. Noire realizes that she is trying to evade the question with an NPC response. The Weapon Saleswoman recommends that they buy the "Hero Clothes". Blanc notes that it looks just like a normal hoodie to her. The Weapon Saleswoman ducks underneath the clothes and the mayor (Neptune) laughs and notes that she doesn't blame them for thinking that. She explains that the Hero Clothes are the holy robes once worn by the Legendary Hero Neptune. The mayor continues to advertise announcing that they have more starting equipment now. They can get the "Hero Set" who includes a cypress stick for a very good value. Blanc notes that the mayor now sounds like she is on a shopping program. The mayor adds her brainwave controllers to. Noire and Blanc wonder what is this "Hero Set". The mayor explains that she once ventured out in these to fight as a hero. However, she was defeated by a dogoo on her very first fight. Noire can't believe she lost to a dogoo and since this is just a "mayor set", she does not want it. The mayor gets desparate and says that her used clothes are drool-worthy items. She offers to throw in her panties. Noire is shocked but says she is not interested. Neptune relents and notes she hoped this time some stupid suckers..., customers had finally come. Noire notes that this girl cannot help but say what is in her head. Blanc in an act of sympathy decides to ask why Neptune is so desperate. Neptune explains that she needs to make money so she can kick back and have some fun later. Blanc tells Noire that they should get out this village as she is going to murder this brat. Neptune is surprised that Blanc is bitter. Before they leave, Neptune tells them that they are forgetting the most fun thing in a village. She points them to the inn. Noire and Blanc wonder how this was supposed to be the fun part of a village. Neptune explains that in any RPG, the inn is the only place the party gets to rest. The Hero's party gets to throw pillow fights, talk about their crushes and stuff like that so they can eat the Demon Lord. Noire and Blanc think that makes it seem like they're on vacation. Neptune shows them inside. They see a stick on a mound of dirt. Noire and Blanc thought that this was a grave. Neptune dresses up as a mayor and explains that this is the sacred sword that only hero is capable of pulling out. Neptune adds that according to the legend passed down on this village, a hero with black twintail hair, who probably have no friends will pull out and free the world from evil. Noire wonders if Neptune just insulted her. Neptune tries to haggple 100 credits out of Noire and Blanc to pull the sword. Noire says that she is not going to do it. Neptune looks shocked and Noire can see that. Neptune explains that according to her plans, she should have made tons of cash while living an easy villager life playing games all day and enjoying pudding. Noire and Blanc wonder how long this stick pulling scheme would last. Neptune worries and wonder about the holy sword. Noire corrects her saying that it is the Cypress Stick. Neptune is out of memes. Noire says that is none of her business. Neptune notes that despite doing all sorts of villager like things, nothing good has come out of it. Neptune realizes her ideals are leaving her behind. Blanc takes pity and tells Neptune that maybe she has no talent to be a villager. Neptune is surprised that a villager needs talent. Meanwhile, Vert wakes up from falling asleep playing games and eating ramen. Vert ultimately has been living closest to Neptune's ideals. One wonders if Vert has the talent to be a villager. Key Events *Neptune loses to the tutorial dogoo *She thinks she is a villager *She attempts to make money of adventureres like Noire and Blanc to live a carefree life *She fails *Vert instead is living that life New Characters *None Navigation Category:MangaCategory:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Hello New World Chapters